A Family Reunion
by txgirl89
Summary: Booth asks Brennan to go to his family reunion with him. But little does she know there is a catch.
1. Chapter 1

A Family Reunion

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Temperance Brennan was working vigorously on her new book _The Night Stalker Kills._ Standing just outside of her office was Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, her fellow partner in crime solving, admiring her from afar. Booth knew that Brennan hated it when people stared at her in awe, but he didn't care. Brennan looked up from typing her story and saw Booth staring at her. "Booth what are you doing?" she said. "Ugh…. nothing Bones, just thinking that's all." Booth responded. Booth walked into her office and plopped down on the couch. "Right…" Brennan wondered as to why Booth was smiling from ear to ear. She got up from her desk and joined Booth on the couch. "So Booth what's up, do we have a new case or something?" Brennan asked her partner. "No we don't, Cullen will let me know when we have a new case though. Bones what are you doing in two weeks?" he asked. "I don't know, probably working on cases, why? she responded. "Well would you be willing to go to a family reunion with me?" he wondered. "Booth, you know that I'm not good with people, I'd stand out. Besides I'd have to take off from work, then I would be behind and they need me here to help decipher the bones." Bren responded. "Bones, listen to me the squints will live another day without your help, don't worry about, just come with me, please Temperance." Tempe just sat there absorbing everything that he said in. She wanted to go with Booth and help him out, but she didn't know if it was right. "I guess your right, Booth, I'll go with you, what could it hurt." She told him "Sweet, it's already been done. I've asked for you to take off and I just wanted to ask you to hear what you had to say. You need a vacation anyways, and Angela agrees." Booth told Brennan. "You asked Angela, WHAT!!" "Yeah, she agrees with me 100, she wants you to take time off and relax." "So where exactly is this reunion at?" She asked. "It's located in Virginia, you can meet the whole Booth clan while were there." "But what about Parker is he going as well?" she wondered. "No he's not, but I kind of wish he was going so that he could see some of his cousins. He will be with his mom; it's her week to have him." "Ok that makes sense, Booth" With that, Booth left and headed back to the FBI with an ecstatic grin on his face. He was so excited. He got to spend the weekend with Brennan, the woman he loved. He knew that it would be so much fun with her. The only set back is that he would eventually have to tell her that she would have to pretend to be his girlfriend. She would flip.

As soon as Booth left, her best friend Angela walked in and sat next to her. Brennan filled her in on everything that went down with Booth. Ange didn't know about the family reunion only that Booth wanted her to go on a vacation with him. "Honey, it will be good for you. You can spend time with Booth and get to know his family, how exciting! I wish Hodgins would ask me to go on vacation with him" Angela responded. "I've never been to a family reunion, but I guess there's a first time for everything. You're right, it will give me a chance to get to know Booth more and besides I do need a vacation." Tempe answered. "Don't worry about us honey, we'll be fine, just fill me in when you get back, ok. I want DETAILS!!" Ange spoke to her best friend. "I will Ange, I always do." With that Angela left to go back to work and Brennan went back to her laptop to work more on her book. The time had come, it was Thursday and now it was the day to go on her trip with Booth. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Booth would be arriving at any moment to pick her up. She went back to her room to make sure she had everything she needed. Brennan over packed like usual but she didn't know as to what they would be doing. She went to the bathroom to check her makeup and to make sure she looked good.

At that instance, she heard knocking at the door. She opened the door to find Booth leaning on the door jamb waiting for her. Boy did he look good. He had on a tight black t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Brennan liked how he dressed nicely. "Can I come in Bones, please?" Brennan opened the door wider and Booth walked right on in, nudging her along the way. He smelled radiant, a very manly smell of wood and pine. The smell was so strong, that she forgot for a moment what she was doing. Once inside Brennan closed the door and she leaned against it. Booth looked at her in awe. Her hair was down and wavy, she wore jeans, a blue shirt and heels. She wore makeup that made her hazel eyes pop out, and lipstick that made her lips so very kissable. To Booth she looked gorgeous, but then again she always did but this time it was different. "Wow, Bones…" he was speechless. "You look nice too Booth." "So are we ready to go then?" Booth popped in. "Yes, let me just get my things and we can go. " Brennan went back to her room to retrieve her things. She brought out her things one large suitcase, a duffel bag and her briefcase that included her laptop. "Here Bones let me get your stuff. Damn you surely did pack a lot." He said. "I know, but I wasn't sure as to what we were going to do." Brennan locked up and followed Booth downstairs. "Yea, we're gonna drive down, the reunion isn't until Saturday." Booth told Brennan. "So what are we going to do until then." She asked. "Well I was gonna show you around, introduce to my parents so you know who they are before the reunion, stuff like that." Booth answered. "That sounds cool." She responded. They loaded the bags into the back of his SUV and climbed into the car. The ride down was a quiet one. It would take about a day to get down there.


	2. Chapter 2

A Family Reunion

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian, Dr. Temperance Brennan was working vigorously on her new book _The Night Stalker Kills._ Standing just outside of her office was Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, her fellow partner in crime solving, admiring her from afar. Booth knew that Brennan hated it when people stared at her in awe, but he didn't care.

Brennan looked up from typing her story and saw Booth staring at her. "Booth what are you doing?" she said.

"Ugh…. nothing Bones, just thinking that's all." Booth responded.

Booth walked into her office and plopped down on the couch. "Right…" Brennan wondered as to why Booth was smiling from ear to ear. She got up from her desk and joined Booth on the couch. "So Booth what's up, do we have a new case or something?" Brennan asked her partner.

"No we don't, Cullen will let me know when we have a new case though. Bones what are you doing in two weeks?" he asked. "I don't know, probably working on cases, why? she responded. "Well would you be willing to go to a family reunion with me?" he wondered.

"Booth, you know that I'm not good with people, I'd stand out. Besides I'd have to take off from work, then I would be behind and they need me here to help decipher the bones." Bren responded.

"Bones, listen to me the squints will live another day without your help, don't worry about, just come with me, please Temperance." Tempe just sat there absorbing everything that he said in. She wanted to go with Booth and help him out, but she didn't know if it was right.

"I guess your right, Booth, I'll go with you, what could it hurt." She told him "Sweet, it's already been done. I've asked for you to take off and I just wanted to ask you to hear what you had to say. You need a vacation anyways, and Angela agrees." Booth told Brennan.

"You asked Angela, WHAT!!" Bren blurted out.

"Yeah, she agrees with me 100 percent, she wants you to take time off and relax." Booth answered.

"So where exactly is this reunion at?" She asked. "It's located in Virginia, you can meet the whole Booth clan while were there."

"But what about Parker is he going as well?" she wondered. "No he's not, but I kind of wish he was going so that he could see some of his cousins. He will be with his mom; it's her week to have him." "Ok that makes sense, Booth"

With that, Booth left and headed back to the FBI with an ecstatic grin on his face. He was so excited. He got to spend the weekend with Brennan, the woman he loved. He knew that it would be so much fun with her. The only set back is that he would eventually have to tell her that she would have to pretend to be his girlfriend. She would flip.

As soon as Booth left, her best friend Angela walked in and sat next to her. Brennan filled her in on everything that went down with Booth. Ange didn't know about the family reunion only that Booth wanted her to go on a vacation with him.

"Honey, it will be good for you. You can spend time with Booth and get to know his family, how exciting! I wish Hodgins would ask me to go on vacation with him" Angela responded.

"I've never been to a family reunion, but I guess there's a first time for everything. You're right, it will give me a chance to get to know Booth more and besides I do need a vacation." Tempe answered.

"Don't worry about us honey, we'll be fine, just fill me in when you get back, ok. I want DETAILS!!" Ange spoke to her best friend. "I will Ange, I always do."

With that Angela left to go back to work and Brennan went back to her laptop to work more on her book.

The time had come, it was Thursday afternoon and today was the day to go on her trip with Booth. She was excited but nervous at the same time. Booth would be arriving at any moment to pick her up. She went back to her room to make sure she had everything she needed. Brennan over packed like usual but she didn't know as to what they would be doing. She went to the bathroom to check her makeup and to make sure she looked good.

At that instance, she heard knocking at the door. She opened the door to find Booth leaning on the door jamb waiting for her. Boy did he look good. He had on a tight black t-shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Brennan liked how he dressed nicely.

"Yum..." she thought as she looked at Booth.

"Can I come in Bones, please?" Booth requested

Brennan opened the door wider and Booth walked right on in, nudging her along the way. He smelled radiant, a very manly smell of wood and pine. The smell was so strong, that she forgot for a moment what she was doing. Once inside Brennan closed the door and she leaned against it.

Booth looked at her in awe. Her hair was down and wavy, she wore jeans, a blue shirt and heels. She wore makeup that made her blue eyes pop out, and lipstick that made her lips so very kissable. To Booth she looked gorgeous, but then again she always did but this time it was different.

"Wow, Bones…" he was speechless. "You look nice too Booth."

"So are we ready to go then?" Booth popped in. "Yes, let me just get my things and we can go. "

Brennan went back to her room to retrieve her things. She brought out her things one large suitcase, a duffel bag and her briefcase that included her laptop.

"Here Bones let me get your stuff. Damn you surely did pack a lot." he said.

"I know, but I wasn't sure as to what we were going to do." Brennan locked up and followed Booth downstairs.

"Yeah, we're gonna drive down, the reunion isn't until Saturday." Booth told Brennan. "So what are we going to do until then." She asked.

"Well I was gonna show you around, introduce to my parents so you know who they are before the reunion, stuff like that." Booth answered. "That sounds cool." She responded.

They loaded the bags into the back of his SUV and climbed into the car. The ride down was a quiet one. It would take about a few hours to get down there, depending on the traffic.


End file.
